Run, David, Run
by GameKirby
Summary: David creates the Speedy Sneakers to make go super fast until Yellow Rat plans to steal them for himself and plants a Speed Bomb on him. Will the gang help David from Yellow Rat?


(Run, David, Run) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -The Speedy Sneakers-

The gang hangs out at Leo's Yard playing some sports until David pops in with his newest gadgets: The Speedy Sneakers, A pair of Sneakers that give it's wearer to ability to run at the speed of sound. When David arrives a gust of wind blows at the kids, Leo's Glasses get fogged up, Quincy's Hat flies off his head and the girls dresses and hair almost gets ruined, the gang was shocked to see David come by without his Rocket Shoes. Leo says "How did you get here without flying?" David explains to him that He can run so fast, He can even run on water without falling in the ocean, as long as he doesn't slow down. David tells the gang that he can travel the world WITHOUT flying or on a vehicle, Leo and Quincy we're amazed that David's sneakers are shaped like racecars, When all the sudden Yellow Rat flies in and activates his gadget: The Rat Claw-grabbers. David uses his Speedy Sneakers to run away before Yellow Rat grabs him, When David ran off Yellow Rat flies and chases him in order to get his Speedy Sneakers. The Gang discovers that Yellow Rat is trying to steal David's Speedy Sneakers so that he can start robberies and not get captured by the gang or the Police Jets. How will the gang stop Yellow Rat?

Chapter 2. -The "Speed" Bomb-

The gang must stop Yellow Rat from stealing David's Speedy Sneakers until Rocket uses his look-and-listen scope to find David running cross-country to Death Valley for put a check on a checklist. What David didn't know that Yellow Rat was hiding and setting a trap for him by planting a "Speed" Bomb on his back, The gang finds David taking a rest on a Sand dune when Yellow Rat pops up from behind him and plants the "Speed" Bomb on him we're If the wearer is going slower than 30 miles per hour it will explode in 5 seconds. David panics and starts running out of Death Valley and into The Grand Canyon going 35 Miles per hour with the bomb on his back, The gang follows him until David goes up to 45 miles per hour and doing a risky high jump over the canyon and making it, The gang thought David was gonna fall off the canyon then they see him running towards New Mexico. Yellow Rat was ready to roll down big, heavy rocks to slow David down and activate the "Speed" Bomb and let it explode taking out David and the gang. Will David be fast enough to get past the rocks in time?

Chapter 3. -Cross-Country Runner-

Just when David sees the Big, heavy rocks coming down, He quickly avoids them by passing each one with his quick reflexes and his quick thinking. The gang hears the rocks falling but thought that David didn't make it until they notice that they never heard the "Speed" Bomb exploded meaning that David made it across and unharmed. Yellow Rat get mad about David making it across, So he travels to create another trap somewhere in South Dakota. The gang spots David on the Look-and-listen scope passing through Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas and all the way to the foothills of Mount Rushmore. The gang discovers that David is leaving a fiery trail while running on the grassy fields, Rocket uses his Water Soaker to put out the fiery trail before it spreads, June says "David is in Danger, If we don't save him this will be his LAST mission." David sees Mount Rushmore but doesn't know about the trap Yellow Rat has set up. Yellow Rat plants a Net trap when David passes a circled area in the foothills a Net hanging from a tall tree and capture him to activate the "Speed" Bomb and blowing him up. How will David past the Net trap without being captured?

Chapter 4. -Trouble with the Traps-

David heads towards the trap but he went so fast his fiery trail set it off too early missing him, The gang saw the trap activated but no David in it meaning he's safe. David travels all the way to Nashville, TN passing a lot of streets and countrysides, Rocket activates his Signal Siren to warn the citizens that a speeding boy is passing through on Speedy Sneakers. Yellow Rat plans another trap by planting Land Mines on an empty dirt field, David heads toward the field until Rocket activates his Metal Detector warning the gang that David is heading towards a dirt field with Land Mines in it. The gang warns David on his communicator watch that their are Land Mines on a dirt field on his way, David finds a small ramp to barely jump on the field without touching the ground, Yellow Rat checks on it but he lands on a few Mines and they explode on contact, The gang laughs at Yellow Rat for getting caught in his own trap. Getting very angry Yellow Rat plans to catch David by surprise and setting off the "Speed" Bomb at the shores in New Jersey at a nearby cliff ready and waiting. How will David get rid of the Bomb and stop Yellow Rat at the same time?

Final Chapter -End of the Line-

Rocket and the gang discover that David has made it to the East Coast on his Speedy Sneakers without using his Rocket Shoes or any vehicle involved, While running on the hills Yellow Rat pops up and starts chasing Rocket and David everywhere. Yellow Rat pulls out his Rat Tail Whip and tried to capture David until Rocket protects him with his Grab-nabbers when Yellow Rat starts hitting Rocket with his Paw-grabbers, Rocket discovers that If he tries to remove it with his grab-nabbers it will explode. The gang was afraid that the "Speed" Bomb will blow up If grab too roughly, The gang panics until June says "I've got an idea, Rocket open your underside and lower me to David." Rocket lowers June to David while flying fast, June sees an opening and gently removes the "Speed" Bomb until David jumps off a cliff. June quickly grabs David's arm and holds him until she discovers that the "Speed" Bomb is activated and throws it at Yellow Rat and it's explodes. Yellow Rat falls into the ocean but the blast forced June to let go and both her and David fall off until he releases a Secret Parachute coming from his Belt, Yellow Rat gets arrested and David and June landed softly on a nearby beach. Rocket checks to see if David and June made it and find them covered by a Parachute, Rocket opens the parachute and finds them both inside it, David thanks June for saving him and takes a nap, Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. David runs on his Speedy Sneakers at the Final Curtain and says "Gotta Speed kids!" (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
